


how wonderful life is (when you're in the world)

by shafferthefirst



Series: princess of the playground [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Team Bonding, and trip is alive, and ward is on the team again, angst in that one part, everything is the same except it's a little further down the road, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafferthefirst/pseuds/shafferthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Fitz-Simmons may have been born into a strange and scary world, but she will never be alone. </p>
<p>Alternatively, the many times the team took care of its own within a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how wonderful life is (when you're in the world)

The upsides to being home were innumerable. The day had gone by quite smoothly to say the least; they had been escorted back to the Playground, were over overjoyed to find the makeshift nursery had been stocked with everything they needed and more, just in case, (a certain team member was taking her new role as an aunt _very_ seriously), and even spent a good amount of time Skyping with her parents and his mother.

 

Meanwhile, the team was insistent on spoiling the newest edition rotten. Though Jemma was definitely going to miss being pampered and fussed over by everyone, she was more than happy to hand over the attention to her daughter, who was soaking up the outpour of affection like a tiny, seven pound six ounce sponge. Not once was she set down, even for a moment. Instead, when someone finally found the strength to let go of the bundle in his or her arms she was simply passed along to the next person. It was kind of amazing how a group of serious, highly trained, outlawed agents collectively melted into a pot of mush with just the whisper of a yawn. Then again, _their_ child would have that effect.

 

_“It’s funny that the two most talkative people I know made the quietest baby I’ve ever seen,”_ Skye had told them, cooing the last part of it and gently moving the tiny fist wrapped around her finger.

 

They really should have knocked on wood instead of laughing.

 

-

**Day 1**

 

“I _told_ you we should have sound proofed our quarters ages ago,” Jemma sighed, softly rocking the crying baby in her arms. “Just because we’re not getting any sleep doesn’t mean everyone else shouldn’t.”

 

“If we were really that loud they would have asked us to sound proof it ages ago,” Fitz muttered under his breath, earning himself a red hot glare from his wife who was definitely not in a mood for jokes. “Right. Yeah, bad time.”

 

“I just don’t understand! She’s been fed, changed, serenaded, carried around the entire base twice, and yet, she’s still crying.” She tried to refrain from quivering her lower lip, which made it worse, as she turned to her and softened her voice, “What am I doing wrong, Peggy?”

 

He was just about to reassure her that sometimes babies cry for seemingly no reason, all parents feel like they don’t have a clue as to what they’re doing at this early in the game, and he’s scared out of his mind too, but someone beat him to it.

 

“It’s not you,” They both jumped slightly as May seemed to appear in the doorframe out of thin air. “You’re doing great. Really. She’s just still adjusting.” She offered her a kind smile and held out her arms. “May I?”

 

Jemma grinned and gently tucked Peggy into them. She squirmed a little at the shifting from her mother’s soft arms to her godmother’s stronger ones, but her crying lowered as May gave the pair a nod and slipped out the door. Instead of sitting down and taking a breather like most would, Jemma and Fitz exchanged confused glances before shuffling around rather comically to put their ears against the wall. Within minutes the crying had stopped altogether and she returned.

 

“Here we are, much happier and ready for mom,” she passed her back and Jemma had to hold back a gasp at how quickly her daughter snuggled into her arms and yawned.

 

“How did you-”

 

“Just a trick my mother taught me. I’ll show you sometime, but now you need rest.” She bid them goodnight and descended back to the hall as Jemma scanned over her child.

 

Fitz peered over her shoulder in awe at her eyelids fluttering.

 

“D’ya think she drugged her?”

 

_“Fitz.”_

 

 

-

 

**Day 4**

“Okay, kid, I’ll be honest,” Skye peered at the baby fussing from her boppy in the floor beside her and drummed her fingers against her cotton-clad toes, “when I offered to keep an eye on you so your parents could get more than ten minutes of sleep I was kinda hoping you would sleep a little too.” As if on cue Peggy’s face contorted, crying commencing in three...two…

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, chill,” she quickly snapped her laptop shut and gathered her DNA molecular structure pattern blanket around her and swaddling her, pulling her knees together from a criss-cross position and resting the baby on them. She leaned her back against the side of the couch and shifted to her baby talk voice that everyone in the base quickly discovered that they had. “I didn’t mean to offend you, small fry. You know I like you.”

 

Peggy’s mouth moved to an “o” shape and Skye laughed. “Don’t look so surprised. I’ve always liked you.” She ran her finger down her cheek. “You wanna hear a story?”

 

She sat up a bit straighter and cleared her throat. “Once upon a time,” she whispered, overly enunciating every syllable, “there was a really awesome girl who lived in a van. You guessed it; it was your awesome Aunt Skye. Well, one day she was minding her own business and your crazy grandpa came to her van and _kidnapped her.”_ The infant let out a soft grunt. “I know, unbelievable. Anyway, so he took her to meet his super secret team. And a bunch of crazy missions and trust exercises later, Aunt Skye started to realize that she really fit in there. A big reason was because Grandpa Coulson was like a dad to her, and Grandma May was like a mom to her, and her other teammates quickly became her best friends. And to this day, after organization collapses, a lot of betrayal, all sorts of other shi-... _poop_ , she doesn’t know what she would do without them. You know who they are?”

 

Just about everyone agreed that Peggy looked more like her father, but the way she scrunched her face was one hundred percent inarguably Jemma. It was almost breathtaking.

“Yup, your mommy and daddy. God you’re so smart. You’re gonna be just like them.” She took her tiny fists in her hands, “You've got great parents, kiddo; they're right up there with mine. Don't let their smartness intimidate you. Even if you don’t turn out to be a rocket scientist or a certified Frankenstein, they’ll love you just the same. You’re special, Peggy. You’ll always have them. And me.” She held her little finger upright with her own. “Pinkie promise.”

 

-

**Day 7**

After returning home from a four day long mission, hearing a crying baby was not typically ranked high on a normal person’s reasons to smile list.

 

But Trip was Trip and there wasn’t much that didn’t make it high on his seemingly never-ending reasons to smile list.

 

“I’m back, I’m exhausted, and I need an eight-pounder to hold _pronto,”_ he announced when he stepped off of the Bus. He shrugged off his backpack as relieved Skye helped him out of his tactical gear and a tired Jemma came forward, Peggy fussing in her arms.

 

“She’s in one of her moods unfortunately, I’ve been trying to put her down for a nap for an hour but she is definitely not having it.” She gave a small smile, “If you’re hoping for a calm baby to cuddle I’m afraid you’re just out of luck.”

 

“Probably just missin’ her Uncle Trip,” he grinned and stole the child after embracing her mother. “My god, she looks even more like you than before.”

 

“Really? I still think she looks like Fitz. They have too similar facial structures.”

“Nah, I see both of you.” He carefully rocked her to stop the fussing and whispered real close, “So how is the princess of the playground doing?”

 

“Growing and changing every day,” Jemma sighed happily. “She definitely has her father’s impatience. But she’s progressing at an average rate for her age and overall,” she brushed her tiny forehead with her fingertips, “she’s an absolute joy.”

 

He nudged her with his free elbow. “And how is Momma bear?”

 

“Running on ten hours of sleep since we arrived, breastfeeding is an interesting experiment, and I don’t quite remember what my life was like this time last week.” She grinned, “and I really miss the lab of course, Fitz is mostly taking over for both of us when he’s not with me, and Mack has been helping him, but I do miss it.” She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head before Trip shifted her upright, snuggling her into his neck. “I wouldn’t trade it for this little one though. She’s our greatest creation yet.”

 

“You’re doing great, Jemma. Really. Parenting’s hard, but I’ve never seen someone so enthusiastic about it as you.”

 

She beamed. “Do you mean that?”

 

“I really do. I mean even when you were pregnant you were at the top of your game, and you still managed to do your science thing and patch us all up and everything. You’re pretty metal.”

 

Before she had the chance to reply, Skye silenced them both with a sharp hand gesture.

 

“Guys. Listen.”

 

They waited a beat, then two.

 

“I don’t hear anything,” Jemma stated.

 

_“Exactly.”_

 

It took her a moment to gather what she was saying, but once she did, a wave of relief washed over her. “She’s not crying,” she whispered, turning to her daughter who was making soft, nearly inaudible noises of contentment and gripping Trip’s finger in her tiny hand while he rested his cheek on her head, tooth-rotting sweetness.

 

“I think someone likes your voice, Uncle Trip,” Skye joked.

 

“It appears to be so. And with this new development before us, my hypothesis concludes that Uncle Trip is not allowed to leave the base until further notice.” She nodded, deadly serious, and squeezed his shoulder, pressing another kiss to Peggy’s head in the midst. Trip laughed as if they were both joking, but it didn’t stop him from reading the backs of all the boxes in the cabinets to the infant an hour later.

 

-

 

**Day 12**

“When did you get put on baby duty?”

 

Lance stopped mid-sentence and spun around to face the shit-eating grin plastered on his ex-wife’s face. Then again he couldn’t blame her; he was the one attempting to reason with the pouting near two-week-old in his hands.

 

“I _wasn’t_ ,” he explained, “I was simply passing through the lounge minding my own business. I stopped to pay a _compliment_ to the sprog, then Coulson called Fitz to his office and he pushed her in my arms and suddenly I’m the resident nanny.” Bobbi rolled her eyes and pried Peggy from his grasp and held her close while he muttered, “A _second_. He said he’d be gone a _second_.”

 

“And how are you today, Princess?” Bobbi spoke in a sweet voice, flashing a smile that quickly contorted into a wince, “Whoa, speaking of baby duty.” She passed her back carefully, ignoring his protest. “Oh no. This one’s on you, Nanny McPhee.”

 

He glanced down at the infant and back up at the blonde, waiting for further instructions. She raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t be serious.

 

“You _do_ know how to change a diaper, right?”

 

“And when in the hell would I have ever learnt that.”

 

She folded her arms over her chest. “Well, normally it’s a little thing that most people at least attempt to learn just in case, oh you know, they get _married.”_

 

“Like we would’ve procreated-”

 

“And what if we had?” she challenged.

 

He looked away and quickly found the wall clock incredibly interesting. “I...I suppose you would’ve handled all of the exit wounds.” The laugh that escaped her chest echoed off the walls. Even Peggy stopped pouting, appearing curious as to what hole Lance was digging himself into.

 

“Oh that’s _rich_.”

 

“Well you made him!”

 

“You participated!” Bobbi shot back. “And why is he a him, huh?”

 

“ _She_ then, fine. And she’s just like you, stubborn and deceptive -… wait when did we have a kid?”

 

“Not the point.” She unfolded the blanket out of the monkey diaper bag in the floor and spread it on the couch. “The point is that you, mister macho manly man, are going to learn to change a diaper.” She laid the baby carefully and he groaned.

 

After a lot of trial and error, some mild swearing _(“Language, Hunter!” “She’s mocking me, I swear it! Look at that bloody grin!”_ _“That’s_ **_gas_** _, genius.” ”Oh.”_ ), and a fresh diaper later, Peggy actually ended up in one piece. And Lance was quite proud of this fact.

 

“So is babysitting as bad as you thought it was?” Bobbi chuckled, watching as he made a silly face and kissed her belly before snapping her onesie back into place.

 

“Not really. Besides, I think the rugrat might like me.”

 

“That makes one of us,” she teased, kissing the top of Peggy’s head to avoid his glare. “But I have to admit, you’re kind of good at it.”

 

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “You hear that?” he asked the baby gurgling happily in his arms, “I think that was a _compliment_. Maybe having you around isn’t so bad. Maybe you should hang out with your uncle Hunter more often.”

 

“Uncle Hunter, huh?”

 

He jumped, only then noticing Jemma had entered the room, but grinned. “It has a nice ring to it, no?”

 

“Sure, why not.” She slid the diaper bag onto her shoulder. “I just came by to reclaim my child, but if Uncle Hunter is having _so_ much fun I could always find something to do in the lab…” and Peggy is back in her arms without missing a beat. “Thought so.” She smoothed out the soft tuff of hair and whispered real close on her way out, “I think we’ve found our new resident nappy changer, haven’t we darling? Daddy is going to be so thrilled to find his position filled!” She giggled when she heard Bobbi’s gloat and Lance’s groan from the hall.

  
He groans, but he doesn’t mind.

  
-

 

**Day 18**

 

He tried to keep his distance, he really did, for their satisfaction and his possible redemption, but the Playground had only so many rooms to distance himself to begin with, the number decreasing greatly when they brought her home.

 

  1. This was his home now. They were his home again.



 

He didn’t push. Not from the moment he met her eyes on the way to his new room where Coulson was leading him. The rest of the team hadn’t forgiven him one hundred percent, but at least there was a start there. He didn’t even know where to look for the starting line in either of their cases. Especially hers.

 

He tried stepping on the stones of the path of what used to be, walking through the lab and asking questions and echoing orders, sitting across from them at the table, even going for a clap on the back, like it used to be. But seeing her knuckles go white around the delicate instrument she was holding when he raised his hand towards Fitz, in an appreciative manner, gave him the hint. He shot his arm back down to his side. Alright, different approach.

 

He caught her alone one day and it all came out. He repeated the same words he told him in the basement. She listened fully and waited for him to finish, taking and considering every word. And when he finished she said a single sentence and nothing more.

 

_“Thank you for not shooting us in the head, but you made my best friend wish you had.”_

The moment they announced her pregnancy, he backed off altogether. He would give them their space and let them have this.

 

This plan would have worked, that is, if not for one speed bump.

 

An adorable speed bump, that is.

 

“Come on, just for one second!”

 

“ _No_ , Skye.”

 

“I swear it won’t take long, I just gotta break down the security wall from the outside so Coulson and Hunter can get in and May can guide them from there.”

 

“I’m sure you can do that with your eyes closed, how’s one less hand gonna slow you down?”

 

“Trust me, I need both for this. Just do me this one solid-”

 

“Can’t someone else-”

 

“Trip and Bobbi are on the bus and it’s Simmons’s first day back in the lab, so I am _not_ taking that away from her. I’d ask Mack because she likes it when he sings to her but he’s elbow deep in something he and the geeks are building. You’re the only one without a job,” she pushed Peggy into him and guided his protesting arms to a sturdy hold, “aaaand now you have one. Back in a flash. Thanks a billion!” She kissed his cheek and sprinted away, leaving him with a tiny, but big problem.

 

As if sensing his discomfort, Peggy started to cry. Great.

 

“Shh, no…don’t do that, let’s not do that,” Ward bounced her awkwardly, peering around the corner to see if anyone happened to be passing through. Naturally, no one was.

 

He noticed that she quieted slightly when he talked, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Uh, hi. We haven’t really met. I’m Grant.” He continued as she went from sobs to small whimpers.  “Oh so you’re listening? Good. I-” he lost his breath when she peered up at him scrunched her nose. “Wow, you look _just_ like your mother when you do that.”

 

The familiarity gave his mind passage back to a simpler place and brought her eyes to his attention. They were wide and wondrous, inspecting him all over like a new discovery, and just as innocent as where they came from, full of the light he hadn’t seen directed to him since…

 

That’s when it hit him.

 

Ward sank into the couch behind him, trying to remember how to breathe. “S-Skye’s told me you like stories. You wanna hear one?” he took her hand waving as a yes. “Once upon a time…there was a very bad man. He was sent on a mission to work with a group of people by a nasty, mean villain. He was supposed to blend in and one day hurt the people, but…he accidentally grew fond of them. They became his friends and he was happy. He liked it there. He almost forgot about his mission for a while.”

 

Her fist caught his fingers when he shifted her to his other arm and he froze again before continuing. “When the time came for him to act on that, and hurt them, he did it. He hurt everyone. He broke a lot of things: promises, hearts, friends…it was bad. And he did the best he could but it wasn’t enough. He came back and some of his friends forgave him, but the ones he broke the most didn’t. He couldn’t take those things back and he couldn’t fix them. It haunted him for the rest of his life. The end. It’s a sad story.

 

“But there is one good part, and this is it.” He pulled his finger out of her grasp and moved her to face him, her fist swatting at his nose. “Peggy, I hurt your parents very badly, and they will probably never forgive me. And now I kind of don’t want them to because I’ll never deserve it. If they didn’t find away to save themselves, you would have never been born, and the world would have lacked an amazing little person and it would have been my fault. So I’m promising you now, no harm will ever, _ever_ come to you, or your mom and dad, ever. Not on my watch. I’ll see to that.” He pressed a gentle kiss against her fingers. “You have my word.”

 

The _clink_ from a pair of goggles hitting the tile behind him came out of nowhere. Before she spun on her heels and dashed away without another sound, he met Jemma’s glassy eyes and nodded. He didn’t notice Fitz was with her until he felt Peggy being pulled from his arms.

 

“There’s my girl,” Fitz grinned as she snuggled into him. He turned to walk away, but stepped back and placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

 

_“Thank you,”_ and he was gone. But not before he wiped a tear from his eye.

 

They would be okay.

 

-

 

**Day 24**

“Thank you for getting here so quickly, this is really important,” Coulson said in his best director voice with his back facing his team. “The next mission is a very serious matter.” He spun around and placed his hands on his hips, receiving a roar of laughter before him. “What? Do I have something on my tie?”

 

“More like some _one_ , Dad,” Skye giggled.

 

“Oh what? This?” He gestured to the baby in the bjorn strapped to his chest. “I just found it lying around.” He milked out a few more laughs before carrying on with his briefing, which was difficult to take seriously with Peggy snuggling up against his chest and him absentmindedly playing with her feet.

 

“Fitzsimmons? Can I have a word?” He asked afterwards, heading to his office once he finished.

 

“Considering the fact that you’ve got our offspring in tow I don’t think we’d venture far,” Fitz chuckled, holding the door open for Jemma and himself. Peggy let out a soft noise and Coulson pulled the stuffed monkey out of his pocket (because what else would the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. keep in there?), tucking it in beside her.

 

He sat at his desk and remained silent, studying the pair before him who had automatically intertwined fingers as soon as they sat down. He didn’t think a thing of it, far used to the minor displays of affection between them. He was used to it, but it still managed to feel like only weeks rather than years ago they were sitting in the very same spots, discussing the anti-fraternization clause. Only May would be able to confirm this, but he had most definitely x’ed out the whole section the night Simmons returned from her undercover position. He’d known the place where they stood, and he didn’t want to be the one to stand in the way of what could be. He simply told them when they approached to keep it professional, and not to let it interfere with their work.

 

Needless to say, a marriage and baby had only strengthened the bond in their work (though everyone was unanimous on what the best Fitz-Simmons creation was).

 

“How are you?”

 

“Beg your pardon?” Jemma asked simultaneously with Fitz’s “What’s that?”

 

“I, as your director, am asking you how you’re doing. How are you? How’s your first month of parenting going? Was it what you expected? I’m curious.”

 

They glanced at each other, then at their daughter teething on the edge their boss’s tie, and pretended not to notice him swaying slightly where he stood.

 

“Uh, great?” Fitz answered, “I mean, it’s definitely-”

 

“-not what we expected, in any manor, and it’s challenging trying to balance it all, and we’re always on our toes now, but,” she grinned, “it’s worth it. She’s worth it.”

 

“Definitely worth it.”

 

He smiled. “Good. I’m glad.” He nodded and brought Peggy over to the window for a change of scenery.

 

“…is that all you needed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“…-”

 

“I’ve had an experiment of my own going on for some time now, you two have rubbed off on me.”

 

Jemma chuckled. “What sort of experiment?”

 

“I’ll give you my conclusion when it’s over. You’re dismissed.”

 

They gave him a blank stare before sliding out of their seats. Fitz stepped towards him and held out his hands. “D’you want me to-”

 

“No, I got her. Go on.” They passed May on the way out, who entered just in time to hear him whispering, “Isn’t that right? Grandpa’s got you, huh? Grandpa’s here, Grandpa’s got you-”

 

“Didn’t I read somewhere that baby talk effects the intelligence?” She teased.

 

He gave her a knowing look and fished the tie out of the infant’s mouth to replace it with his pinkie finger. “Have you seen her parents? I don’t think we have anything to worry about. Besides, you’re just as guilty.”

 

She shrugged. He wasn’t wrong.

 

She studied them standing there. It was amazing how much of an impact Peggy had made on him. On everyone, really, she was kind of the love sponge of the team. Everyone loved her and she loved everyone, but it wasn’t hard to tell that her Grandpa was her favorite outside her parents. They had a special bond the moment he first held her. A bond which held the promises of coloring at the end of his desk while he filed and Captain America socks and drinking every last drop of whatever concoction she put in the plastic teacup in front of him, similar to her own promises of company in the cockpit and helmeted motorcycle rides to the nearest ice cream shop when their ice cream truck stakeouts failed.

 

Yup, Peggy Fitz-Simmons was definitely a love sponge.

 

She pulled the camera out of his drawer and aimed it at the two of them.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

“As if I don’t,” he smiled before the flash.

 

No one was surprised to find the moment framed on his desk the next day.

 

-

 

**Day 31**

 

Shedding her lab coat and untying her hair, Jemma all but sprinted back to her and Fitz’s room. As fun as science can be, she was more than ready to spend the remainder of the evening with her two favorite people.

 

She halted to a stop when she spotted their door cracked and peeked inside, where her husband was lying on their bed, loudly counting their daughter’s toes and pretending to eat them when he reached ten.

 

“You’ve sure got some long toes, little one. Are you sure you’re not a monkey?” She rolled her eyes and swallowed her laughter when she stuck out her tongue at him. “Tha’s right,” Fitz clutched her tiny fists and pressed kisses to them, “you’re Daddy’s little monkey.”

 

She couldn’t fight it.

 

“I _thought_ we agreed that we’re not calling her that,” Jemma chuckled, flopping down beside him.

 

“No, I would’ve remembered that,” he pulled her in for a soft kiss. Peggy shrieked and broke them apart. “Sorry, Peg, you’ll just have to get used to it. That’s what lead to you, anyhow.” He laughed and caught Jemma’s lips with his again, stopping whatever scolding she was about to give him.

 

She pulled away with a smile and bumped his nose with hers before sitting up and settling his head in her lap. He slid his hands under the baby and carefully placed her on his chest, his heart melting when she let out a soft content sound and laid her head over his heart.

 

“And how was your day?” she asked, carding her fingers through his hair.

 

He dragged his fingertips up and down Peggy’s back. “Good, I’d say. Baby girl had a nap with Aunt Bobbi and a story with Uncle Trip. I worked on the S.W.E.E.P.E.R. with Mack and started on the samples of your goop you were playing with yesterday-”

 

“-and I finished the samples of my “goop” I was playing with yesterday,” she finished for him, “and even worked in a bit of tai chi with May and Skye.”

 

“Really? You?”

 

She swatted his ear gently. “Don’t sound so surprised. And before your shift, Peggy had a walk around the whole base with Aunt Skye and Grandpa and cuddle with Grandma.”

 

“You do realize you’re saying _the Cavalry_ cuddled with our child, right?”

 

She tenderly kissed his hair. “Mhmm. Amazing, isn’t it?”

 

“It is.”

 

She stared at him for a beat and leaned down to mold her mouth to his, both a bit breathless when they pulled apart.

 

“And what was that for?”

 

“Do you realize exactly how lucky we are, Fitz?”

 

“Of course.”

 

She lifted his head slightly so she could lie down, curling herself around the both of them, and propped it up on her side. “I mean to have the team. I honestly haven’t the slightest clue how we’d get on without them helping out.”

 

“Who knew a ragtag team of ex-SHIELD agents would make the best band of nannies?”

 

She laughed, “I certainly didn’t.”

 

His free hand found hers and slid his fingers between hers, twirling her wedding ring around without breaking his gaze on Peggy. It took him a moment to realize they both had stopped talking to marvel at her movements against the rise and fall of his chest.

 

“We did a pretty good job, eh?”

 

“Yeah, yeah we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a fitzsimmons baby i don't know what happened.
> 
> but yay!! my first fic for aos!! hopefully y'all liked it!!!!
> 
> title comes from "Your Song" by Elton John.


End file.
